Inikan Legion
The''' Inikan Legion', also known as "The Legion" or "Inikan", is a private military corporation who operates in the RoVerse Galaxy, founded and lead by the Inikan Crew (Names as of August 2018: '''CptJaller', Axarinious, Arorias, Jclegoman10302 and Karbric). Home to some of the best pilots around, The Legion strives to become a household name across the galaxy as a force to be reckoned with. Lore Pre-Founding The Legion's first instance was as the Barracudas, an elite division under the Roblox Special Forces, Arvoria's Military, in the planet of Arvora. This division was lead by one of the Inikan Crew members, Axarios Nudran, now named Arvin Ravnur; alongside his aide and protégé Justin Young. After their shutdown because of the treachery of an anonymous schemer, the Barracudas were reborn into the Arvorian Legion, until it also was eventually disolved some time before the Arvorian Civil War. A few weeks after the end of said war, engineers from the RoVerse galaxy showed up around Arvora's corner of the universe and introduced jumpgates, which allowed easier travel. Founding Some months after the introduction of jumpgates, the events between August 5th and August 9th, also known as the story of Nova Lux, took place. This lead to the Inikan Crew, alongside remnants of the Barracudas to commandeer the Nova Lux colonization ship and a couple of Mk. I Jaltrius fighters in her hangar and destroy the Tidal Scimitar, a destroyer-sized vessel with a prototype spinal beam cannon, in order to guarantee their survival. This, however, marked the Inikan Crew alongside any accomplices as outlaws to the Arvorian state. That same day, the Inikan Legion was formally born as a PMC. Distrionian Sponsorship WILL BE EXPLAINED AFTER [https://docs.google.com/document/d/12ujrItfF0hfrZuTDxUgBJZjnNaW9Ai91kEcjKa2sFS0/edit?usp=sharing To Hunt a Tiger IS FINISHED] Organization The Legion structures itself around two branches known as the Pilot Corps and the Lancer Corps, a corporate ladder, and a simple equation for payments. Both the Fleet Commander and the Fleet Captain each lead a branch respectively, while Lieutenants and Officers act as Executive Officers. Regardless of branch, however, in specific situations, a lancer can be called to fly alongside other pilots and viceversa, for example. The corporate ladder is a simple hierarchy where the Fleet Commander sits on top, followed by the Fleet Captain, then the Lieutenants and so on. Each block, excluding diplomatic (Partners, Premium Clients, etc.) and high command (Lieutenant+) blocks represent a tier, with each tier having 3 levels. The tiers from lowest to highest are as follows: * Rookie * Operative * Veteran/Elite * Officer Payment for a specific task usually involves: Deployment + Mission Setting = Mission Payment. This could be interpreted for example: 4 Space Superiority + C- Hazard Level Escort = X Amount of credits. Hazard levels are determined by location and task to perform, with E-'' being the lowest, and ''S+ being the highest. Anything with a B- hazard level or above is considered an Operation, which costs double overall. Campaigns, the final service exclusive to Associates/Premium Clients+, are series of missions focused towards one or multiple objectives that cannot be completed in 1 or 2 missions or 1 operation. Each total cost per mission which is part of a campaign is halved, but for every 5th sortie (mission or operation), the deployment cost is tripled. Technology All Legion ships have been designed by a sub-company named Polaris Dynamics. Polaris Dynamics began as a small ship repair shop founded and owned by a friend of Commander Autem, Apolonia "Pola" Stavoce. After failing in getting a job in a proper ship manufacturing company, Pola opened said ship repair shop alongside some former college classmates. A week after the destruction of the Tidal Scimitar, Commander Autem approached Pola and convinced her and her team to set up shop on the Nova Lux, where their several designs would become a reality. Outside from that, the Legion has been relying on the galactic technological standards: intrasystem jump drives, inertial dampeners, high performance engines, usually seen in professional competitions; customizable weapon hardpoints, among others. Trivia * The Inikan Legion was the first subfaction/organization and the first PMC to ever aspire on joining RoVerse. * The Legion is inspired from Star Fox's ace squadron, MGS PW MSF/MGSV DD, Descent Freespace's GTA/GTVA aesthetic and some names from Bionicle. * In the RoVerse Newletter 100th Issue, it was announced that two of the Inikan Crew, Commander CptJaller and Lieutenant Arorias, came out victorious in a 2 vs all (3) match in the Dogfight Alpha, "making them undeniably the best fighter duo around." * Most of the Inikan Crew, alongside a few other members of the Legion, were in the actual RSF Barracudas and Arvorian Legion divisions. Despite this, however, The Inikan Legion is not affiliated with RSF in any way. * In order to hire the Legion for any sort of task, you must contact an Officer+ on Discord. Yes, contacting the Commander counts. Category:Subfactions Category:All